


Neon Lights

by Snortinglaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: Pansy has always loved getting attention; tonight, Luna makes sure she gets it.





	Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my betas @ineffinp and @whimsicaldragonette and also @hpkinkfest for organizing such an awesome fest.

The club was full.

Blue, purple and pink neon lights illuminated the couples that moved to the rhythm of the music. It was crowded. People were pressing and rubbing their bodies together, their hands touching wherever they could reach.

Pansy loved to dance, but not in the crowd. She preferred to be near the bar where she could be easily spotted. She loved the feeling of men and women watching her, wanting her. But more so, she loved dancing for Luna.

She took a couple of steps away from her chair and turned her back to Luna, slowly swaying her hips and feeling her already short skirt crawling further up her legs and over her soft, rounded bum. She noticed several heads around her turning to see her and felt drunk with attention; she looked over her shoulder and saw Luna biting her lower lip as she dragged her gaze over her body. It did something to her insides, to know that she was the only one able to snap Luna out of her usual daydreaming state to focus on Pansy, and only Pansy.

Luna stood from her chair and walked over towards her—driven by Pansy’s smooth movements—with a hungry look in her eyes. She turned her back to Luna and felt soft kisses trailing down the nape of her neck, felt her chest pressing against her back, soft hands gripping the sides of her waist tightly. Specks of light shone around them, like a bubble’s iridescent surface shines in the sun, and the volume of the music lowered; Luna had cast a mild silencing charm.

“I want you to go to the restroom, take those pretty knickers of yours off and bring them to me.” Luna’s dreamy voice whispered sensually over the sound of muffled music, her breath hot against Pansy’s ear.

“What?” She tried to turn around, but Luna grasped her waist tighter and kissed her cheek. A sudden, soft heat pooled in Pansy’s belly, making her shiver from head to toe.

“You heard me, love,” Luna purred.

She had never asked her to do that before, but Pansy obeyed immediately, spurred by desire and curiosity. She paused at the bathroom door and looked back to see Luna’s lazy smile. Pansy entered the ladies’ and slipped into an empty stall, not bothering to lock the door, leaving it slightly open. The beat of the music reverberated in the walls as she slowly dragged her hands down her neck and chest, squeezing her breasts lightly and feeling her nipples harden through the thin fabric of her crop top. Luna had asked her not to wear a bra tonight and she had complied easily; Pansy usually only forewent the use of a bra while at home, but she discovered she was rather enjoying the feeling of exposure. She lowered her hands to her thighs, feeling the radiating warmth of her skin.

The sound of heels clicking into the restroom made her lift her gaze. She could see a curvy, thick-lipped brunette in a short orange dress through the half-closed door, checking her appearance in the mirror. Pansy opened the door a couple of inches more and the woman’s gaze fell on her reflection. Pansy felt a rushing heat that ran down her spine and settled low in her belly, spreading wetness between her thighs. She exhaled heavily and fisted the hem of her skirt, looking straight into the brunette’s eyes as she lifted it up to her waist, feeling a wave of pleasure as her long nails scratched her skin lightly and the eyes watching her widened in shock.

She turned around and bent over, hooking her thumbs in her tiny black lace panties and heard the woman gasp as she pulled them all the way down to her ankles. Pansy stepped out of them, straightened gracefully, and left the stall smirking, with her knickers in hand. She held the brunette’s gaze as she rearranged her skirt and winked at her.

She’d had a few drinks, but the dizziness that made her sway as she walked back to her seat was due to the look in the woman’s face more than anything else. The shock… it was intoxicating.

Luna was waiting for her, sitting cross-legged and playing with the straw in her drink, looking at nothing in particular. Pansy touched Luna’s knee softly; the iridescent specks shone around them and the music and chatter dropped at a flourish of Luna’s hand. The display of wandless magic always managed to arouse Pansy more than she thought possible.

Luna’s silvery grey eyes focused into her own dark brown ones. She took the knickers from Pansy and licked them slowly; Pansy’s eyes widened as she followed the slow movements of her tongue over the wet patch in the soft lace.

“Mmm, you taste _so good_ , love,” she said, dragging the fabric over her thin lips as she stood and stepped closer to Pansy, pushing her gently to sit on the chair behind her.

Pansy’s mouth watered with the desire to taste herself on Luna’s lips, but Luna seemed to have other things in mind; she turned Pansy’s chair so she was facing the crowd and stood beside her, caressing and dragging her nails up her knees and thighs with a hand wrapped in black lace.

Pansy remembered they were not alone and became aware of her surroundings again: there was a table full of men in front of them. A slim blond one noticed Pansy and he smirked and tipped his drink; Luna’s tinkling laugh made her smile.

“He’s watching us,” said Pansy.

“No, love; he’s watching _you_.” Luna kissed the side of her neck and lightly scraped her teeth over her earlobe.

The man’s smirk faltered for half a second and then he bit his lower lip. Perhaps he thought he would get lucky and end his night with the three of them in a bed. _Simple-minded fool,_ Pansy thought; even so, her lack of desire for a male did not deter her from putting on a bit of a show. Without thinking, she put her elbows on the bar behind her and opened her legs. The man’s gaze inevitably fell between her thighs and his jaw dropped open.

Pansy smirked contentedly and started to close her legs.

“No.” Luna squeezed her knee to stop her from doing so. “Leave them open.”

The blond man nudged at his friends and nodded toward her; the way their gazes ran up and down her body, the different reactions of shock and surprise, of want and outrage, all while Luna gently sucked her earlobe… It made Pansy’s entire body throb with desire.

“Take me home, babe?” she asked. Her voice trembled and she could barely control her ragged breathing.

“Home?” Luna’s hand traveled up to her neck and squeezed ever so lightly. “That would be rather boring, don’t you think?”

Pansy turned and brushed her lips against Luna’s. Every single nerve in her body seemed to settle in her mouth and she deepened the kiss, the taste of strawberries and alcohol and the feeling of Luna’s smooth tongue and teeth nibbling her lower lip had Pansy moaning and holding on for dear life to not melt on the spot.

“I _need_ you.”

Luna gave her a soft smile and pulled her wrist gently; she sensed different sets of eyes following them as they sidestepped dancing couples to make their way to a dark corner. She was getting ready to Apparate, but Luna pinned her to the wall and kissed her deeply as her hands settled on her neck. Pansy automatically pulled her by the waist and pressed their bodies together.

The kiss ended painfully soon and she almost whimpered at the loss of Luna’s lips, but Pansy was immediately compensated by soft kisses down her throat and light squeezing on her breasts. She felt the soft fabric of her crop top being pulled down and her eyes shot open to see Luna wrapping her arms around her waist and leaning in; a lingering breath ghosted on Pansy’s skin and sent a shiver down her spine, and then Luna closed the distance and flicked her tongue over the sensitive nipple. Soft moans escaped her lips as Luna sucked harder, drawing circles over her back dimples with her thumb.

She kissed her way up to Pansy’s mouth and pulled her so they switched places, letting herself be the one pinned against the wall, then let her arms hang by her sides and smiled.

A challenge.

Pansy took advantage of being handed control of the situation. She kissed and sucked every inch of skin she could reach, squeezed Luna’s bum with one hand and dragged her nails down her back with the other. Luna slid a leg between Pansy’s and she immediately bucked against it and kissed her deeply, writhing and moaning at the wonderful friction between her thighs and her hard, exposed nipples brushing against the fabric of Luna’s dress.

“I’ve barely put my hands on you and you’re already soaking wet,” Luna panted; Pansy couldn’t help but whimper. “Such delicious noises you make.”

 _“Fuck, yes,”_ she moaned. “Touch me, do _something_.”

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” Luna took her by the shoulders and turned her around roughly.

Pansy’s pupils dilated at the sight of half of the bar looking at them; she pressed back as one of Luna’s soft hands squeezed a breast and pinched her nipple. Pansy opened her legs and tipped her head back, reveling in the sensation of hot skin and Luna’s wet mouth on the nape of her neck; the strangers’ eyes that traveled up and down her body made her skin prickle.

She’d almost forgotten about the knickers, until she felt the rippled fabric brushing against her other nipple and down her taut belly; Luna hooked her fingers on the hem of her mini skirt.

“What are you -”

“Hush-hush, now,” Luna said as she flicked up the skirt just above the beginning of Pansy’s pubic hairline.

She scraped two lace-wrapped fingers through the trimmed hairs and slowly slid them into Pansy’s cunt.

“Look at their faces, the way they’re watching you. You love it, don’t you?”

Luna started rocking her fingers in and out, making Pansy gasp and tremble; her thumb moved over her clit in painfully slow circles.

 _“Yes! I love – ah! I love it.”_ Pansy bucked against her hand, her thighs clenched in an effort to keep them open and not fall to the ground at the same time.

Luna tightened her surprisingly strong grip on her chest, sensing her struggle; she slid her fingers out, added a third one and then curved them back in, reaching for that blissful spot inside Pansy. Her muscles got tenser by the second; she bit her lips to stop herself from shouting out swears and moans of pleasure.

“Open your eyes… look at them.”

Pansy obeyed. Some threw them furtive glances, pretending not to look, while others whispered and pointed their fingers at them, but most of them… most of them were shamelessly looking. Men palmed their crotches and women licked and bit their lips. She imagined how she must look: head tipped back and watching them through half-lidded eyes, her elegant neck exposed, the beads of sweat dotting her brows and collarbones shining under the neon lights, chest heaving, her long shapely legs open wide and trembling…

“Such a delicious sight you must make,” said Luna before licking the spot behind her ear. “No wonder they can’t take their eyes off you.”

As much as she tried, Pansy couldn’t stop the loud gasps and pants that were becoming louder as she bucked her hips faster and harder, harder, harder on the rhythmic movements of Luna’s hand.

“Are you going to come on my fingers?” Luna asked softly.

“Fuck, _yes_. Yes, babe… feels so good… want to come.”

“I might let you if you say ‘please’,” she said as she slowed her movements.

Pansy groaned, desperate. She bucked her hips and grabbed Luna’s hand, trying to coax her into moving it faster.

“Say _‘please’._ ” Her hand almost stopped completely.

“Please,” Pansy moaned loudly. “ _Please_ let me come.” She reached back and gripped Luna’s hair.

“Such a good girl,” Luna purred in her ear, sliding her fingers deeper.

Luna dragged her tongue down Pansy’s neck, and then sucked at a sensitive spot on her shoulder. The pressure of her teeth increased with every rocking movement of her hand on Pansy’s cunt; it sent shoots of delightful pleasure through every pore of her body.

The feeling of Luna’s teeth on her sensitive skin, the quick flicks of fingers and circling movements over her swollen clit, the excitement of being watched… it all tipped her over the edge. Pansy’s eyes widened and held a shocked woman’s gaze as she came with a shout. Her body throbbed from head to toe, spilling hot wetness all over Luna’s hand in an explosion of emotions and sensations; her legs quivered and it was only because of Luna’s grip that she didn’t sag and fall on the floor. She drew short stuttering breaths to try to steel her tremoring thighs.

Her vision blurred; Pansy closed her eyes and let her head fall back, exhausted, her heart hammering against her ribcage. She welcomed Luna’s soft whispers of _‘so beautiful’_ and _‘love you’_ as her thumb slowly caressed her oversensitive clit; tiny stars sparkled at the back of Pansy’s eyelids.

“Hold tight, love,” said Luna; the Silencing spell fell around them and Pansy felt the music reverberating inside her.

A man walking toward them, with a hungry yet nervous look in his eyes, was the last thing Pansy saw before she was wrapped by the darkness of Apparition; their warm bodies pressed tight against one another. They landed on what felt like a soft bed. She took Luna’s hand from her crotch and sucked the wetness off the knickers, reveling in her own taste until there was nothing left of it, and discarded them.

Luna caressed her back and trailed soft kisses up and down Pansy’s neck until her ragged breathing slowed down. She opened her eyes, still swimming in post-orgasmic bliss, and blinked the blurriness away until her bedroom came into focus. She turned around to face Luna, a lazy smile gracing her lips, and leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

“That was… different.” She sighed and ran her fingertips up Luna’s slim, pale legs that fascinated her; her hand crept under the flimsy dress. She found the g-string she knew Luna wore just for her and gently pulled it aside.

“I won’t do it again if you don’t want me to.” Luna’s eyes darkened and she let out a surprised gasp at the feeling of a finger slowly teasing her entrance.

Pansy remembered the facial expressions, the power of provoking so many different reactions from strangers, the adrenaline… A smirk curled the corner of her mouth and she moved down to position herself between Luna’s legs. Pansy dragged her tongue up her thighs and placed gentle little kisses over the wet silky skin.

“No…” She opened her up with her index and middle fingers before giving a slow, tantalizing lick all the way from Luna's perineum to her pubis, never breaking eye contact. “I _definitely_ want.”


End file.
